The goal of this proposed dissertation training is to develop the knowledge and skills necessary to evaluate the effect of uncertainty, symptom burden, stress and successful coping strategies employed by HIV-infected women as they integrate the maternal role during the first six months postpartum. The impact of these factors on maternal and infant health outcomes will also be assessed. The specific components to be examined are: 1) HIV-infected women's perception of uncertainty about their illness and their infant's health status; 2) the women's perception of stress; 3) psychological and physical symptoms associated with stress; 4) identification and utilization of support systems by the women in an attempt to cope with stressors; and 5) assessment of women's abilities to maintain adherence to complex drug regimens and utilization of health services. Through analysis of the interrelationship of these components it is anticipated that there will be a better understanding of how these factors impact the successful integration of the maternal role and the overall health of the women and their infants. Clinical interventions to reduce maternal stress and improve coping during this critical period of time can be developed and tested in future research.